Double Agent
by carson34
Summary: Can Kurt and Jane overcome this new twist? Spoilers for the new season coming this October! (Updates Monday)
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this new story. My life has been crazy and writing seems to help me stay calm. Here is a couple stories that I have written during my break. I am not sure how many times that I will be posting. This does contain spoilers from the upcoming season. I have decided to bring back my one take Monday stories.

Kurt had finally woke up from his coma to sense that something was off on his wife. He knew that he was going to have to talk with his wife and team as soon as possible about it. He just knew that she was not acting like herself. He watched as she walked into the room.

"I am so happy that you are awake." Remi said to her husband. She knew that she needed to pay it cool so everything would be okay.

"So am I." Kurt responded to her with a small smile. He was just hoping that she would act like herself. "Is everything okay?"

"yeah everything is fine. Why do you ask?" Remi asked him.

"Because something seems off. I just want to make sure that everything is okay." Kurt responded to him.

"Everything is fine. I was just worried about you but I am glad that you are okay." Remi responded to her husband with a small smile. She was hoping that her husband was buying this. "Can we please drop this?

"Sure." Kurt responded to her. "I know that it has been hard for you since I have been here but I should be able to come home soon."

"That's great." Remi responded to her husband with a small fake smile. She knew that it would be hard the minute that he got out of here since she would not be able to fake it anymore.

Two days later, Kurt was finally able to go home and he knew that he was going to be able to figure out what is going his wife. He knew that something was going on with her because he was not acting like he remember her doing. Remi was helping her husband setting and she knew that she was going to be careful and not slip up.

The weeks went by and Remi knew that her husband was going to figure it out soon. She just hoped that she could get everything that she and her group needed to get. They were both going back to work.

"Kurt, are you sure that you are ready to go back to work?" Remi asked her husband.

"I am ready plus we need to work on things from Roman." Kurt responded to her.

"Wait, what stuff?" Remi asked her husband.

"Roman said that the memory drug that they gave you and in which you gave to your brother has some really bad side affect. We need to find it to save your live and end the threat once and for good." Kurt revealed to her.

"Are you sure?" Remi asked him. She was shocked to hear this because she was always told that it did not have any side effects and it was safe for her to take.

"I am pretty sure. Jane, listen to me, I am going to do everything in my power to get you better. I just need you to be honest with me." Kurt responded to her.

"I promise that I will." Remi lied to her husband. She had no intention on telling him about this latest delevopement of who she is. She watched as he walked closer to her to give her a hug.

Kurt walked into the lab without Remi to talk to Patterson. He hoped that she had caught wind of his suspiouns of his wife.

"Hey, what is going on with Jane? She seems off." Patterson asked him.

"Good, you have noticed it. She has not been the same person before she fainted. I think that she remember that she is Remi and who Remi was before this. If that is the case, we need to save her before it's too late." Kurt responded to her.

"What if she falls in love with you before it is too late?" She asked him.

"She won't. She doesn't care for me like Jane does. I need to save Jane before it's too late." Kurt responded to her. He knew that he needed to get his wife back before it is too late but they needed to work together.

Kurt walked out of the lab not seeing that Remi standing there. She knew that he would catch on sooner than later since they were living together. She also knew that she was missing about four years of her life.

"Kurt, I need to talk to you about something." She said to her husband.

"Okay." Kurt responded to her as he followed her to the gym.

"I know that you are starting to see that I haven't been acting like my self and I am sorry. I was just so worried about you and now you tell me that we need to find something because of Roman. What if I die before we find it?" Remi asked her husband. She really did not want to die since she wanted to take everyone at the FBI down.

"Maybe we need to talk to your mother again." Kurt responded to her. He figured that if she was really Jane then she knows where her mother is.

"How? We don't even know where she is." Remi said to her husband.

"Jane, don't you remember that we have her in jail." Kurt responded to her.

"Sorry, I forgot." Remi responded to her husband. She was glad that her mother was close by but wonder why she was in jail.

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy the first chapter. I will have the second chapter up on Monday. I have decided to bring back our Monday, Wednesday and Friday. I hope that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time when I get a chance.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: Thank you all for the reviews on the first chapter. The past two weeks have been super busy and I had a nasty cold on top of that.

Chapter 2

"okay, I will see what I can do about it." Kurt said to his wife. He wasn't sure about this. He knew that something was off on his wife but he could not put his finger on. He decided that he was going to have a meeting with his mother-in-law himself before Jane did.

Kurt walked out of the room that Jane was in and next door to Patterson.

"Something is off with her, Kurt. I can't put my finger on it but that is not Jane." Patterson revealed to him. "What if it's Remi?"

"It is probuarly Remi but we will find out out sooner or later. We need to talk to Shepard and get my wife back before it's too late." Kurt responded to his friend.

Remi paced the room and knew that her husband would catch on sooner or later. She needed to figure out what to do sooner or later because they wanted to get to the buttom of it.

Later that week, Kurt sat in the room with his mother-in-law to find out what is going on with Jane.

"So what brings you by?" Shepard asked her son-in-law.

"Something is off with my wife and I need to get to the buttom of it before it cost me my wife. You will help me with saving my wife." Kurt responded to her.

"Why do I need to help you with it?" Shepard asked him.

"Because she is your child and you need to do something right by her. You have hurt her so bad that you need to make it up to her." Kurt responded to her.

"What do you need?" Shepard asked him.

"Tell me everything that you know if you can get your memory back? Also where is the memory cards that your son left for us to find to save her?" Kurt responded to him

"What do you mean memory cards to save Jane? What is wrong with her?" Shepard asked him.

"Jane is sick and I need to find those cards to save her and not to mention that I think she finally got her memory back because of what happen. She did not remember that you were in jail and where we have you stationed at." Kurt revealed to her.

"Well, I will try to help you save my daughter but there will be a price to pay." Shepard reveald to him.

"What price?" Kurt responded to her.

"You will have to wait and find out." She said to him.

"No I am not going to play any of these games. She is your daughter and you should want to help her instead of risking her life." Kurt responded to his mother-in-law.

Neither of them knew that Remi was there and listening to their conversation. She could not believe that her mother was that selfish to play with her life like the way that she was doing. It was wrong for her to be used that way. She really admired her husband for wanting to protect her like he was. She ended up walking into the room.

"Hello Remi." Shepard said to her daughter. She knew that her daughter had her memory back. "Kurt, Can I have a moment with my daughter?"

"Sure, I will be right outside." Kurt said to his wife before leaving the room.

Kurt could not believe that his wife remember who she was and was playing him the entire time. He felt like a fool. He saw that Patterson walked into the room.

"Hey what is going on?" Patterson asked her friend. She could see that he was hurting.

"Shepard just revealed that Jane remembers everything by the way Jane was standing. I knew that something was off." Kurt said to her.

"You can't beat yourself up. You can get her back. You just need to have faith. You and Jane have been through so much that you can't give up on her now." Patterson said to her friend. She turned and looked into the room. "how did Jane get here?"

"She must have followed me out here." Kurt responded to her. "I am kinda glad that she did because that means that I am going to get to the buttom of this."

Kurt walked out of the area and just sat down. He knew that he needed to find a way to get his wife back.

Meanwhile, Remi and Shepard were talking about what was going to happen. Shepard could not believe that her daughter was back after she lost her son.

"So when did you get your memory back?" Shepard asked her daughter.

"Right when Kurt was in his coma. Where is my brother and the rest of the team?" Remi asked her.

"They are all gone. Your brother was shot from what Kurt said and it was too late to save him. Remi, the sermen that we gave you is what cost us your brother." Shepard said to her.

"We are going to have to use the FBI to save my life and then I am going to take them down for what they did to our family." Remi said as she got up and walked out the room. Shepard leaned back in her chair and smile because means that they will be forming a new plan to take down everything. What she doesn't know is that Kurt will make it his mission to get his wife back.

Author Note: I hope that you had a wonderful two weeks. As I said at the beginning, I have been super busy and a nasty cold. The cold lasted about two weeks and then it was my dad's birthday on top of that. I hope that you all follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update as often as I can. I will see you next week for a new chapter.


End file.
